


A Papa for Dean - A Daddy for Me Series Timestamp

by cyncitymojo



Series: A Daddy For Me [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: This is a timestamp to Missyswife37's Daddy Series. It is about how Sam and Chad's relationship evolved and how this, in turn, became the family Dean needed.I want to thankMissyswife37for allowing me to write this gift to her inspired by the very first infantilism/AB fic and series I have ever read.
Relationships: Chad Michael Murray/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester & Chad Michael Murray, Sam Wesson & Dean Winchester
Series: A Daddy For Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A Papa for Dean - A Daddy for Me Series Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missyswife37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Daddy For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581162) by [Missyswife37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37). 



>   
> 

A Papa for Li’l Man

Chad Michael Murray and Samuel Wesson had been best friends for so long you would think they had been raised in the same house. He and Sam were inseparable since Kindergarten nap-time. Whenever other kids wanted one of them to play the other would have to come along, that was the deal-breaker. The reaction was instantaneous and finite. Sam was shy but sweet, and Chad was boisterous and cunning. If the kids wanted to play ball, Chad delayed the game to go and get Sam and drag him to play. Once Sam was in, though, he was every bit the energetic pup. If anyone refused to play or did not want to wait for Sam to warm up to them, Chad was done playing.

There had been an incident once. A 2nd grader had invited himself over to play tag, to start the game really. All was well until he decided to get a bit more enthusiastic with the smaller kids. The minute he got too rough with Sam, Chad had ended any niceties by kicking the poor kid in the chins. He then proceeded to “lecture” the boy on the fact that he needed to play nice. The bigger kid, pride shattered, got up and left the playground altogether. The other kids had just learned that game, so they gave up playing it that day.

Their physical appearances once their growth spurts had taken over in high school were in no way indicative of their dynamic with each other. Sam, who was taller, had always been the one talking Chad out of trouble; Chad had always been the one to back Sam up in a physical fight. When Alec had tried to make Chad look stupid in class, Chad had instead turned the tables on him, and he was not exactly tactful about it. When the teacher had prepared to send Chad to the principal for his language, Sam had talked her out of it. A budding master of debate, he had brought up every logical argument for why ejecting Chad from her classroom would be a bigger detriment to keeping him.

When Chad was the only kid behind Sam in the running for Valedictorian, that same teacher decided she had been the turning point in Chad’s amazing scholarly achievements.

It was so unusual to see one without the other that when their college plans eventually sent them on separate paths, their families were worried. Sam’s mother, however, knew that her “big, handsome boy” and her pseudo-second son would never let some small stint in college put a rift between what took their entire lives to build.

Law school had started out a bit intimidating for Sam. Although, without Chad constantly by his side, he learned quite a bit about himself. He was very capable of solving his own problems, he was a natural at defending others (not just his bestie), he was on the fast track with many of his professors and colleagues, and he was unquestionably, without a doubt, attracted to men. In the beginning, the discovery was odd, yet not surprising. He’d dealt with enough of the teasing as a teen. He’d just basically gotten used to attributing such degradation to the fact that he and Chad were around each other so much. Even during law school, with Chad approximately 2500 miles away, and people surrounding him who were supposed to be more mature, the frequency of Chad’s visits made Sam a target for nosy inquiries and joking jabs.

They had never felt loneliness or the absence of a significant other because he and Chad were always with each other. They just never thought about it from a romantic standpoint, and they never felt pressure to label it. Neither of them had ever felt jealousy when they had other friends, and Chad never brought a significant other around.

Sam, ever the over-thinker, was constantly on a mission to find, prove, define, and reinvent himself. So, when he found himself in a few experimental situations, and then a few short relationships, and not one of them had been with a woman, he finally decided to let his family and his best friend in on things. Of course, Sam’s mother found a very cute, non-invasive way to say, “I knew it,” when she sent him flowers and balloons.

Chad had no issues with his friend’s news. Quite to the contrary, he found it intriguing in ways he was yet unable to figure out for himself. He decided to let well enough alone and not make a big distracting deal about himself. He figured Sam would more than likely need him to have his back now more than ever. At least, that was the excuse he gave Sam’s mom every time he made the trip to see Sam at that huge graduate school he ended up making it into.

Sam had no idea whether Chad had similar thoughts about his own sexuality, and Chad never really said anything when Sam finally came out. He hadn’t even considered whether Chad liked guys romantically. He had seen him check out women and assumed when Chad left bars with a girl on his arm that they were ending their evenings as consensual adults. When Chad never talked about these women much longer than the next day, or only in passing, Sam figured Chad was like any other typical, young man. He was respectfully discreet, but a total horn dog.

Chad remembered helping Sam get his dorm room packed into boxes and duffel bags for the big move. He had taken their framed photo, a candid shot of the two of them at Sam’s graduation day the Saturday before, from a bookshelf built into the wall. He tucked it in the back of the waist of his jeans, hiding it underneath his jacket before zipping it closed.

“Hey Chad, do you have the last box? I’ll grab that table to load onto the truck,” said Sam as he rounded the corner from the outer hall.

“Yeah, sure Dude. I’m happy to let you show off that Gigantor strength of yours. Long as you remember, I still know your teddy bear side, ya ole softie!”

“Shut up,” mumbled Sam affectionately, rolling his eyes. “The point of a Superhero having a trusted ally know his secret identity is said ally keeping it a _secret_.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright Asshole.” Chad hoisted the box into his arms, conveniently elbowing Sam in the ribs as he did so. They both got to laughing like little kids as they set to the task of moving the final items of Sam’s out to the medium-sized moving truck. This truck would journey the young man and all his life’s possessions to his new University Owned Apartment at law school.

Chad was proud, to say the least; Sam felt overwhelmingly fortunate and grateful. He’d gotten a full academic scholarship that covered his tuition, room, and board. All he would need to get on his own, which would be expensive enough, would be books, supplies, and personal items. Sam could get a part-time job that wouldn’t overwhelm him while he took his courses.

Chad had been quite fortuitous in his own right. He graduated Magna Cum Laude from high school and went on to excel at the local University. As it turns out, not only were his tongue sharp and fists quick, but apparently so was his brain. The kid had amazing computer programming talents that seemed to appear from thin air. The only one who knew anything about his genius early on was Sam.

Sam was also the only one who had known of Chad’s philanthropic nature. Since their first taste at volunteer programs in their sophomore year of high school, Chad was steadfast in his regular visits to homeless shelters and churches in the area to volunteer and donate. Sam often joined him when his studies were not keeping him busy.

There was one place, in particular, Chad frequented, even through college. Saint Mary's Homeless Shelter and Food Bank of Mason County had been there forever it seemed. Cas, the current director had met Chad when he was just one of the caretakers there. He seemed not much older than Chad and Sam and at the time, Chad wondered how he found himself employed there. Giving and volunteering a few days a week were one thing, having that as a career was another. But Chad understood once he got to know Cas that the man was kind and had a real desire to help those who took shelter at Saint Mary’s. He and Sam made sure to stop by whenever they had free time until they were in college. Sam was living out of town and Chad was normally using his free time to go visit him.

During college, Chad had put his programming skills to use and became financially stable enough to independently fund the rest of his education. After he graduated he completed a data collection algorithm for a social networking platform. It ended up being bought and used in screening programs for background checks and online dating services. He would continue receiving royalties among other things for that algorithm alone.

Of the many perks he received for his partnerships, the one he least expected was Sophia Bush. He’d received unlimited access to premium features of one of the dating services that utilized his algorithm. He was amazed, and quite proud of himself, that he had hit it off with Sophia and she stuck around for more than a week. She liked his ‘youthful’ personality, meaning she actually dug his frat boy attitude and bouts of toilet humor. She also was one who had been lucky enough to see his charitable side when he began visiting St. Mary’s again at least once every couple of weeks.

He’d introduced Sophia to Sam and while she was friendly and respectful to him, Chad could tell they would not be seeing much of each other. Sam had understood that Chad might not be around as much as usual. He told Chad that he was working on the next stage in his career after passing the Bar exam, getting an internship with one of the most infamous law firms in the state. Even though Sam would be returning closer to home, he would also be busier than ever.

Gamble and Brant was well known by powerful, elite, and often morally questionable people for their solid defenses. Sam wanted to join that law firm to make a name for himself, and to defend people that deserved it. He understood in order to not be a struggling lawyer in Legal Aid handling pro-bono cases, where his hands might be figuratively tied, he eventually would at times have to take cases that were less than wholesome, and highly complicated.

After nearly a year, Sam had a spell of good luck in the social life department also. He’d asked Chad to call in a favor since he had actually admired the streak he had going with Sophia. Chad had gone above and beyond, of course, and had the dating service, aptly named Yours Truly, transfer his benefits to Sam. The young law student scoffed at having an unlimited, infinite pass to a dating service, but then rationalized that the world was definitely backward if Chad was the one in a monogamous relationship.

Within a few weeks, Sam happened to meet a philosophy professor named Mark Gilbert McKinney who was incredibly intellectual, regally handsome, and slightly older than his usual dates. He was also more dominant and outgoing than guys Sam had dated before. Gil, as he was called, would take Sam on amazing vacations during summers and extended holidays. He had such a fun-loving, spirited personality that by the time Sam had gotten fully hired at the law firm, they’d seen a lot of the world.

During their travels, Sam had discovered his passion for advocating for the rights of AB’s, or Littles, as they were often called early on. These were people above the age of twelve, often discovered over the age of twenty-one, who had mentally regressed into their infant and toddler years for one reason or another. There were programs in other countries created to help AB’s and there was clearly a need for that in the States with the increase of AB homeless cases. Gil had supported the idea, advising Sam that his career path as a criminal defense attorney would take him into some possibly dark places.

This cause would remind him why he became a lawyer during those times Sam would have cases defending the guilty, yet powerful. Many AB situations began as sad, often heart wrenching stories. The civil rights cause focused mainly on the mental illness and PTSD aspects of AB’s. The activism -that reached toward making sure these people had not only basic human rights, but also assistance and resources in ways they needed it most- was the silver lining. It was also how Jared and Chad met their friends involved with the fight for AB rights.

That was what had broken Sam’s heart when Gil broke things off a few months later. He hadn’t been harsh or inconsiderate about it. He simply told Sam he knew he could not be what Sam needed when he figured out that the young lawyer was determined to one day have a family. Gil had figured that as gay men, the opportunities for kids were rare enough that by the time they would be able to even adopt a child, Sam would be too busy with work trying to make partner at the firm. Gil really wanted a life with Sam, but he had never wanted children.

As much as Gil supported Sam’s activism, he could tell that he was gathering information about AB’s for personal reasons. He had been mature enough to recognize that no matter how much he cared about Sam, he could not be selfish.

Sam called upon the only person who would help him through the pain without coddling, or mothering, him. Chad had dropped everything because he’d known how long Gil and Sam were an item and he’d assumed they would end up hitched. Between both his relationship with Sophia and Sam’s with Gil, those couple of years were the least they had seen each other in their entire lives.

Chad had taken Sam out to drown his sorrows which had not taken very long. He was normally a giddy, cuddly drunk too and Chad didn’t want Sam to have any incidents that would reflect poorly on his job with the firm. No law firm wanted an attorney who wasn’t at the top of his game or who brought scandal upon their name. When he’d started getting sentimental about the songs playing in the bar, Chad drove Sam home early.

He figured the kid would just have another shot, go hide under his blankets, and not resurface until he needed help with his hangover. It completely threw Chad when Sam, ever the shy over-thinker, the one who was always concerned with thinking before acting, hauled him onto his couch and into a closed-mouth yet sloppy kiss. He proceeded to then pass out on Chad’s shoulder, where he’d pinned him the rest of the night. Chad hadn’t had the heart to make him get up.

Chad had finally been able to gently wriggle out from under his best friend when Sam uncurled his huge frame and stretched out along the expanse of the couch. Chad could not believe how small Sam could make himself when he was hurting. He’d left the man a pillow and went to start the coffee and greasy breakfast food. His mind still reeled about whether to give Sam a hard time about his impromptu actions the night before. 

He found out he had no need to when the taller man awoke to the combining scents of coffee, bacon, and oatmeal. The first thing he’d uttered from his burning throat after rushing to the bathroom was, “Why didn’t you slug me, Chad. Man, I am so sorry.”

“No big deal, dude. I figured the mega hangover from everything that made you Mr. Hyde would be retribution enough. It isn’t like you Frenched me or anything.” He walked over to the little dining table and placed their hearty meals, then went to grab their cups of caffeine.

“It absolutely is, but I still understand if you never want to see me again. I know Sophia will hate me even more now.” Sam cautiously crunched on the bacon to get the sour taste from his mouth, then slowly started on the oatmeal. He knew that it would soak up the acid in his stomach to prevent him from getting sick again. It was bland, but both boys knew that trick from Sam’s mom. The woman seemed to have had a remedy for anything.

“Hey, listen. First Sophia could not possibly hate you, she just doesn’t think you guys have that much in common. Plus, you know, I would kinda worry if she didn’t want me all to herself after this long. She’ll probably laugh at the two of us for being pitiful dorks and leaving the bar without getting you laid. I blame myself for being a shit wingman.”

“Totally not what I needed, Chad. We both know what trouble mindless, drunken rebounding is, not to mention how bad I am at it in the first place. Thanks for knowing that and getting me the hell out of there. With what I did, who knows what would have happened had I tried that on someone else.”

“Well, maybe you would have placed a more convincing kiss on someone else and be basking in an afterglow instead of apologizing for something trivial. So trivial, in fact, I will let you know exactly when and how long Sophia laughs once I tell her.”

Chad stayed over the rest of the day making sure Sam was as close to okay as he was going to be. Then, he went home and called Sophia. He’d dubbed that night ‘The Incident,’ and by the time Chad told her about the huge drool puddle Sam left on the neck of his favorite clubbing shirt, Sophia was indeed in stitches. That was the moment he’d thought he’d found the girl of his dreams.

A few months went by and Sam healed, started living his life, and had gotten more active with his friends. He’d also resumed his search for someone to care for. Adoption agencies were clear about him being ineligible for their programs due to him being single and gay. He also did not want to consider surrogacy when there were so many people out there who already needed caregivers. He began to outfit his home for an Adult Baby. The people closest to him knew Sam had decided he would not carry the expectation of having a significant other when they may not want what he did.

Chad, being the most sympathetic to his best friend’s cause, went out of his way to be supportive. He had put up a good front to everyone that he’d been humoring Sam, but he was constantly on the lookout for situations that might be right for Sam. He hadn’t been shy about not understanding in the very beginning why Sam wanted to put himself in such a situation, but he knew he would go out his way to help. So, his surprise and excitement were genuine when Cas called from Saint Mary’s one day about Dean.

Apparently, Dean had been staying there for a while since they’d found him injured and on the street. The shelter had taken him in and gotten him a caseworker. After assessing him they found that placing him in an institution would do more harm than good. But Dean was beginning to get picked on in the shelter as well. Cas just couldn’t bear to see him go through that, but he could not care for Dean himself. Chad immediately mentioned Sam and set up a meeting that changed his best friend’s life.

He could never have known how much that introduction would change his life as well.

***

Chad spent the whole night after fighting with Sophia about Dean and Sam, thinking about the words of wisdom from his pseudo mother. He had lost count how many times they’d had this same argument over the past year and how many ways. One was that Chad was “never” available when Sophia needed him, another was he was always talking about Dean and Sam as if he missed them, but he was always around them. She’d say he never spoke that way about her when he was hanging out with Sam.

Chad had chalked it up to trivial jealousy and a little bit of insecurity that she would have eventually gotten over. She simply needed to give them a chance and adapt to things not being about just the two of them as much.

He knew, though, this time was final. After Ellen’s kind nudge without literal nudging, Chad knew she was the only one that had a real point in the entire situation.

Chad remembered the first time Dean had gotten hiccups on his watch. The poor boy knew what they were called but had still not wanted them interrupting his playtime. It caused a frustrated little fit when it seemed that they were not going away any time soon. First, he cried about them, yelling in a small whine, “I go’ hiccuth!” Then he grumbled out his frustration as he repeated the statement.

_“Hey buddy, you know what I do when I get hiccups?” asked Chad. Knowing that Dean would not look at him to acknowledge he heard him, but he was listening, he continued, “I hold my breath for a little while. Most times, they go away.”_

_With that, he proceeded to demonstrate, animatedly breathing in and puffing his cheeks out to show he was holding it. Dean actually looked, made eye contact, and copied what he saw. Chad followed through, then, and they watched each other and waited. Then, Chad put his hands up in out-facing fists and counted to five by extending his fingers on both hands. When he let out his breath, Dean followed._

_After a few moments, he noticed his hiccups were gone. He went running to Sam with a look of pure accomplishment and relief. “Daddy! I did it! Hiccuth gone!” He repeated it with wonder in his tone as he went back to playing until Sam verbally acknowledged what a great job he did._

_“How did you do that?”_

_“I honestly did not think he was even going to try it. But he followed everything I did. He actually held his breath, dude!”_

_“Ha-ha, you and that Pied Piper magic ability, that’s awesome. Thanks, Chad.”_

_“Hey, any time man, don’t mention it. You know he’s the coolest kid.”_

He had fallen in love, with this awesome man-child that he had begun to co-parent and with a man he’d already given his entire life to. His best friend, Sam, was someone he knew he would have sided with against anyone else. That was suddenly showing true in the sense of his romantic relationship. It was time he admitted it to himself. He owed it to Sophia to stop wasting her time, and he needed to have a long talk with Sam. No matter what happened with Sam, he knew that he and Sophia were long over.

Then there was Dean to consider. Chad knew he would never leave that kid behind. But, he had no idea if he even knew the difference between Chad coming over and babysitting, and Chad actually being his other parent. He did not want to just assume to insert himself into Dean’s life like who knows how many others. He didn’t want to jeopardize what the trust he had built so meticulously.

The breakup had been more emotional than even Chad expected. He and she had never gotten deep enough to discuss the fact that she never wanted kids, of any kind. It was a complete deal-breaker that could have spared them both the empty feelings, the fighting, and so much time. She wanted to be the main event in her significant other’s life, always. Chad hadn’t begrudged her anything she said in the entire argument, until she started in about not understanding his connection to Dean.

“I don’t get it. This kid isn’t yours, and now you’re telling me he’s not even technically a kid at all? He’s one of those AB mental freaks? Jesus Chad, I knew you were kinky-”

“Enough,” said Chad through tears he hadn’t yet even shed for himself. “If you knew me so well, you would know this has nothing to do with some perverted ideal. I actually wanted a family one day, so this also has nothing to do with the kind of kid that I happen to end up taking care of. Dean is a great kid, an awesome person, he went through something horrible and survived and that was how he coped. You cannot and will not judge him, ever. Aside from that, you can be as mad as you want at me for not making the time to have this discussion. Before Dean and Sam were something you could use as excuses to lash out at me.”

“Why would I…-” Chad looked at his feet, and Sophia’s mind caught up. “ **Sam?!** Are you kidding me? What, are you suddenly gay too? I guess you’re right, I never really knew you at all! I cannot believe I so blindly trusted that you were merely ‘helping out’ your friend.” Sophia paused, trying not to show how sharp this rejection has cut her. She suddenly gasped and her features morphed into anger. “The so-called ‘Incident’! Did you cheat on me? Had you known all the way back then?!”

“God, Sophia no! As hard as it may be for you to believe me now, I never cheated on you. Hell, I just figured all of this out my-damn-self. You were the only person who had ever discussed sexuality with me and I had never even considered the possibility I was bisexual. I was always honest with you about that. I also was not lying about what I thought The Incident was at the time! Sam was drunk, and completely heartbroken, and one thing I damn sure know from experience is how not to turn into someone’s drunken rebound, especially my best friend. Give me at least that much credit.”

“Forget it. Seriously, Chad, I am done with this crap,” she huffed, exasperated. “I honestly don’t care what that was. It may have mattered if we were having this discussion for some other reason than our relationship being over. I’m leaving, before I say something that gives you even more of an excuse to play the victim. You can just send me the rest of my stuff, _you owe me that much._ ”

***

As Chad was reading a bedtime story to Dean, he could feel his weight grow heavier as the kid relaxed on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut as he fought to hold out till the end. Chad let his voice lower almost to a whisper as he read the last few lines, tucking his (his?) Li'l man in.

He was just moving to lay Dean’s head on his pillow and walk out. As he had been doing for the past month, he would head to an empty loft that now felt cold and eerily not like home. But, Dean’s small, shy voice made him pause.

“Uncle Shad?”

“Yeah Li'l Man?”

“I wuv ew; ew pwease be my Papa?” Dean asked the question with quiet confidence, so Chad figured he must have learned the term somewhere. Then he thought back to precious Charlie and her dads, Tom and Mike. Dean must have been thinking about this for a long time. He walked back over and knelt in front of the kid to make sure he spoke to him eye to eye.

“Aww, well first of all, I love you too, punk.” Chad booped Dean on his nose, watching his sleepy eyes cross. “Now, as for me being your Papa, what do you mean?”

“I wan’ you stay. I miss ew.”

“Aww, Bud I always come back, right? And even if I lived here, I could still be your Uncle Chad, that would not have to change.”

Dean’s eyes started to water, and his face was screwing up into a cry that Chad knew would bring Sam running. So, he hugged the young man close and decided to let him talk through everything he was thinking. He had such a tough time with people understanding him, or just assuming they knew what was better for him. Chad vowed never to do that to this kid.

“Okay, shh. Let’s start over, alright?” Chad let him go and Dean lay back down, clutching Moose to his chest. “Now, what are you asking me for kiddo?”

Dean sniffled, and took a deep, settling breath. Then he took his time and said in a near whisper, “I wan’ ew wiv heer wif Daddy and mes. Daddy wuvs ew. Ew wuv Daddy. Ew wook at Daddy… way Charie’s Daddies do.”

“You mean, the way Tom and Mike make googly eyes at each other all the time? You see that when I look at your Daddy?” Chad was shocked, and then wondered if anyone else was as observant as this kid. “What about Daddy? Does he do the same thing?”

Dean nodded. His puppy eyes were extra wide in the moonlight and enhanced by unshed tears. His gaze was sure, intent. Not wavering or shy like he tended to do when he was scared or insecure. Chad was helpless against the onslaught.

“Wow, Li'l Man. You really are an awesome, special kid, you know that?” Dean nodded and held tighter to Moose. Chad knew he was waiting on an answer to his question and it was not often that he was so patient. The way he handled this would be of the utmost importance.

“I tell you what. I am going to have a long talk with Daddy and see if he is as cool as you are. I don’t know what will happen, but I promise you no matter what, I will never leave you kiddo. How is that? Do you think you can sleep now?”

Dean nodded, smiling for the first time since he had settled down for the story. Chad smiled back, knowing that at least for now he had done a decent job keeping his Li'l man happy. He tucked the blankets around Dean’s slight frame and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, Li'l Man.”

  
A Little While Later:

Chad was going to take his favorite two people to a place that had once again become his supreme weakness. Sweet Pea’s Candy & Confections has been around since he and Sam were young punk kids. They had forgotten about it after their high school days, with college, their careers, and their personal lives having taken up all their attention. When Chad had passed the store while running errands, he could not believe it was still in business. It looked exactly the way it had over two decades ago.

He smiled as he went inside to see if Mrs. Robinson -the quick thought of the name made him giggle- was still running things. Her favorite movie was The Graduate, and Chad never understood it until after he went to college. Those were some interesting times. Even so, he is glad he doesn’t have to reminisce on them anymore. He’d thought he would never feel quite as settled as he has been with Sam and Li'l Man in his life.

As Chad walked under the threshold, it was like he was transported to Candy Land. Even the air was sweet, and he hoped that he did not reek of it when he got home or else the surprise would be ruined. He was definitely getting some treats for the road, but he could not wait to set up a day for Dean and Sam to come with him.

Dean had been so awesome during his first Christmas, especially when they went to the Mall and saw Santa, that Chad wanted to do something nice for him. He helped decorate, he was so excited to listen to the Christmas stories, and the movies had him mesmerized. He was so thankful for every gift he opened. It was bittersweet, realizing once again all the things that Dean had missed out on early in his life.

To top things off, he had been adjusting to the gradual yet significant change of dynamic between Chad and Sam. The night that Dean had bravely asked for Chad to stay with them and actually be more than just his Uncle and Daddy’s friend, Sam had heard most of the exchange over the baby monitor. Chad was sure that Sam would not want to even try having this serious of a discussion so late, but Sam had caught up to him in the hall.

_Initially, they just stood in silence, not quite knowing where to start. Then Chad, ever the jester, broke the silence, “C’mon, Sam, if you had a crush on me you didn’t have to sic the kid’s puppy eyes on me.”_

_Sam looked shocked for an instant, but then laughed a little when he caught the joke. “No way this is on me, man. Dean is totally taken with his Uncle Chad. Besides, I couldn’t possibly have known that you’ve been giving me heart eyes all this time.”_

_“Me? What about you? Lucy, you got some ‘splainin to do,” Chad said with laughter in his voice._

_That night, early into the morning, they’d discussed what Dean had picked up on and finally decided all on his own to ask for. It was true that they both cared about each other, but Chad had never given thought to dating men before. Let alone his best and oldest friend. They both knew this was something that would take some time to figure out._

_Chad decided he would handle the moving in situation first. He could live with Sam and Dean and help take care of Dean like he had been doing without the dynamic of his and Sam’s relationship changing. Funny enough, Dean had been happy with the gradual change and never really brought it up again. One day, he had just decided to start calling Chad Papa and never stopped._

Chad was brought back to the present when a sweet voice asked if she could help him. He did a double-take when he saw Portia Robinson standing before him. She looked concerned for a moment, and then it was as if a light had clicked on in her head. “Chad Murray, my goodness, is that you?”

“Yeah, wow Portia it is nice to see you! How is your mom? Is she still watching ‘The Graduate’?”

“She loves that movie still, and she is fine. She retired though, so I am holding things down. I’m the only one she trusts with the recipes.” She walked around from behind the counter to give Chad a hug. “I will tell Mama you stopped in. She will never believe it.”

“Oh, I’ll be coming back for regular visits. I hope Sam and I get to see her one of these times. He’s, well we’ve got someone who would love this place,” said Chad, beaming with pride.

“Wait, you two are together? And you have a child?” asked Portia, her smile getting brighter as Chad nodded yes. “Congratulations! You two were thick as thieves way back when.”

“Yeah, well things are still pretty new between Sam and me, but Dean, the little dude is totally adorable. We are focusing on taking care of him right now.”

“That is so sweet. You guys are welcome in here anytime. You’re practically family.”

**

When Chad had Sam drive them all to the candy shop, he had him park in the lot in the back so that even he would have a hard time guessing where they were until the last possible moment. They got Dean out the truck and sat him in his stroller with his favorite Batman sippy. The one that didn’t have the lid that hit him in the head every time he tipped it up to drink from it. They went around to the front of the store and Sam gasped.

“I cannot believe this place is still here! Chad, he’s gonna love this.” Chad went to hold the door open, beaming.

Dean was looking all around, trying to be a good boy and not be scared of this new place. Then, he smelled sweets as Papa opened the door. His eyes grew huge as they entered the building and his sight adjusted to the change in light. He was in Candyland!

“Papa, Daddy, wook! Can’ny!” Dean whispered in awe, kicking his feet back and forth in his stroller. He was captivated by the containers and displays of rows upon rows of colorful treats. Suckers, gummies, fudge, and chocolates, so many different types of sweets.

“Yeah Li'l Man, is it awesome? Daddy and I used to come here lots when we were kids. Wait till you meet Miss Portia, she is really nice. Her mommy used to run the place.”

“Did I hear my name?” came a lady’s voice from behind the counter. She was beautiful, with dark brown skin and long black hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She saw the boys and smiled.

“Chad it is great to see you again. Sam Wesson, my how you have grown!” She came around the counter to greet them with hugs and saw Dean in his stroller. “And you must be the adorable Li'l Man that Chad was bragging about. You are a cutie pie!”

Dean blushed and hid behind his sippy. But he did whisper a shy, “Hi” to Portia because she was so nice, and she did have candy, after all.

“Hey, Portia, very long time. Wow, you look amazing. Taking care of this place must be great. How’s your mom doing?” asked Sam as he looked around, nostalgic.

“She is enjoying her retirement, knowing this place is in dependable hands. You guys will have to let me know if I have a new fan after he tries my homemade treats.”

Dean was looking around trying to see all the different items when he gasped and said, “Moose, Papa, Moose!” Chad looked where Dean was pointing and figured out that he meant the giant gummy Bullwinkle on display. He crouched down to whisper to Dean to ask Miss Portia about it and anything else in the store.

“M’s Powsha, Is have Moose pwease?” asked Dean. Portia looked over from where she and Sam were still catching up and followed Dean’s grabby hands to the giant gummy moose. It was about the size of his head, possibly larger. She said, “I will get you a ‘Moose’ in whatever flavor you like sweetheart. What’s your favorite?”

Dean shrugged and said, “Mes not know. Is no eat Moose. Moose mes friend. Is wuv Moose.”

Chad chimed in, “Aww buddy, this is a different Moose, not like Moose at home. This one’s feelings will be hurt if someone doesn’t eat him. That is why he’s here. And that’s why he will keep coming back. Isn’t that right Portia?”

“Of course. We love that candy moose. He’s a famous favorite. I tell you what. I will send this little guy home with you lovely gents. And the next time you come visit he will be back here for another lucky someone to take him home.”

Dean’s eyes grew large again, his eyebrows almost merging with his hairline. “Wyke magic?”

Portia kindly smiled and replied, “Exactly, Kiddo.” She began to look a little misty-eyed. She didn’t want to upset Dean, so she excused herself saying that she had something special and fun just for cutie-pies like him. She asked Chad to help her out, and they went into a back room.

“What’s the matter, Portia? You’re doing great with Dean out there. He’s normally much shier around people he’s just met.”

“He’s so sweet and so innocent, and yet I know not many people would treat him that way. It makes me sad. It also reminds me of how Mama is slowly becoming more dependent on me. Her mind is slowly ebbing away.” Portia sniffed and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. “She remembers you, and Sam. All the light came back into her eyes for that brief conversation we had about you guys. You know what she said to me? I knew those kids would find each other eventually.”

She began to really cry then. Chad gave her a hug and let her get it all out. “God Portia, I am so sorry. You know that if you ever need anything, even just a day off, Sam and I would be here in a heartbeat. Your mama kept our noses clean. If you want, I can even have my mother check in on her from time to time; keep her company? I would offer for Sam’s too, but she is usually fussing over Li'l Man.”

“Papa! Wha doeen?” came a little shy voice from the storefront.

“Speaking of the cutie pie.” Portia sniffled a small laugh then and thanked Chad for his kindness. He and Sam were a pair of good hearts, even if they were a hair short of trouble back then. As she cleaned and freshened her face, Chad asked her what they would be bringing Dean. She had a fresh batch of sour gummies and marshmallow candies that she’d been waiting to try out. Seems mainly kids loved them, and there weren’t many coming around lately with since it was right between Christmas and Spring Break. She didn’t want to wait all the way until Easter to find out her new flavors were duds.

“Well, knowing Dean he will be nothing but honest. It should be fine though.” They gathered a few of each and brought them out. Dean was still pointing from one display to the next. With so many different colors and yummy looking things to choose from, he was beyond indecisive.

When Papa and Miss Portia brought out the sour candies, Dean simply said, “Wow! Wha dis?”

“These are special. I made these to try something new just for youngins like you. But you gotta really tell me if you like them okay? One is a sour gummy ribbon and the others are marshmallow bunnies.”

“Otay! Fenk ew!” Dean went to smell the candy first. One looked like a long rainbow ribbon covered in sugar, and the other looked like light-colored, squishy bunnies also covered in sugar. They both smelled nice, so he tasted the ribbon first. His face scrunched up and he shook his head like he got an electric shock. Sam, Chad, and Portia looked concerned for a moment, but then Dean smiled a goofy smile that showed his teeth and crinkled his eyes and he put more of the ribbon in his mouth.

“Wow, I think he likes it!” said Sam, knowing how picky Dean could be when he ate new things. When he kept cooing and wowing about the ribbon, Portia offered to pack some for them to take home. Then, Dean tried the little bunnies. He didn’t mind eating the cute little things now that he knew that was what they were there for. This was the first time he’d had sour candy, and the first time he’d tried marshmallow anything. Both were big hits.

“Daddy, Is wuv mar’yello. I’s thquishy and funny...” That was about all they caught before it was unintelligible. They knew they were in for an interesting night if they didn’t take Dean to burn off some of that sugar high.

“Well Portia, I think you got your taste tester, this would definitely be kid-approved. He is normally so picky about new foods. This is the most honest response you will get. Great job on the new candy,” said Sam as he took out a wet wipe to clean Dean’s sticky hands. “We are gonna get him some playtime to burn off that sugar, but I’m sure we will be back.”

“No problem guys, thanks for coming in. And Chad, thanks again.”

“You remember what I said, keep our numbers and just let us know if you need anything alright?”

As they walked back to the truck, Dean was humming happily with his Batman sippy and all of his cool new candies in the back of the stroller. Sam waited until they were all buckled in and then he asked Chad what that last thanks was about. He’d noticed the mood change in Portia too before she excused herself. Chad explained what was new with Mrs. Robinson and that Portia was just a bit overwhelmed. She was reminded with how special and innocent Dean was in his mind, that her mother was slowly losing her adult faculties and her memory.

Sam was concerned, and Chad finished explaining that she could reach out to them any time she just needed a break from the store. Either of them would be there in a flash. He also told Sam about his mom paying Mrs. Robinson a visit every now and again. It would be the least she could do for making sure they’d stayed out of too much trouble in high school.

“Our moms always said it took a village. I guess that comes full circle too.” Sam looked at Dean still humming to himself and swinging his legs in glee. “I am so glad you brought us here, Chad. Despite the sugared up, teen-sized toddler in the back seat who is going to pretend to be Batman for the rest of the night.” 

“Nothing beats good, solid memories from childhood. I just want Dean to have those too. He’s basically starting over.”

“You realize this may end up being a weekly tradition, right?” asked Sam with a smirk.

“Yeah, figures. I knew you were a candy freak too.”


End file.
